


Winter Spice and all things nice

by starryfull13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cold Crowley (Good Omens), December holidays party, Fireplaces, Fluff, Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange, Hot Cocoa, Other, Planning a future, Romantic though, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snowball Fight, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, gingerbread, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfull13/pseuds/starryfull13
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are in Tadfield for their usual meet up with the gang between Christmas and New Year. They eat and drink, exchange gifts, play in the snow, catch up with the humans and their sort of God sons..... But things get cut short when Aziraphale realises Crowley needs warming up
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	Winter Spice and all things nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeryWrongEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryWrongEverything/gifts).



> This is a gift for VeryWrongEverything! I really hope you like it. I was given the prompts gingerbread, fireplace, snowball fight and cocoa, along with some general things they like, so I threw them all in to be on the safe side! This is my first attempt at adding in some spice so sorry if it's not great
> 
> Big thanks to Navybird for being a great second pair of eyes and everyone on the Get it Write server for helping me get this written with sprints and brainstorming :)

Aziraphale opened the oven door to check on his gingerbread. The recipe Crowley printed off the internet said it should be done by now. And because Aziraphale expected them to be cooked by this time, the little gingerbread men and shapes were all perfectly cooked and an even golden brown.

Smiling to himself he carefully removed the baking tray and placed the biscuits onto the cooling rack. Aziraphale was unaware of how holiday cottage kitchens were usually only equipped with the basics, but again, because he wanted to bake and expected everything he needed to be there, it was. Whether that was down to angelic or demonic influence, no one could be sure.

Nodding at a job well done he headed to the living room to fetch Crowley. Said demon was sprawled on the couch napping. He was so well snuggled under a fluffy red blanket Aziraphale could barely see him. A tuft of Crowley’s hair poking out from the top of the blanket was the only proof it was the demon and not a pile of pillows.

Gently, so as to not wake him, Aziraphale pulled the blanket down to reveal Crowley’s face. A fond sigh escaped Aziraphale as his lips curved into an adoring smile. His chest was fit to burst. Aziraphale loved to watch Crowley sleep, he looked so relaxed and peaceful like this. He was truly beautiful, with his hair slightly mussed, snuffling away. Aziraphale could spend all day watching over the demon as he slept, but they had an appointment to keep.

Remorsefully, Aziraphale brushed his fingers over Crowley’s head and through his hair to wake him. “Crowley dear,” he said softly, “it’s almost time to leave.”

Crowley stirred ever so slightly, letting out a low groan. Aziraphale couldn’t help but chuckle and bend down to kiss the demon’s forehead. Crowley still enjoyed pretending to be the big bad demon, but it was even more difficult to believe the charade when he looked this adorable clinging onto sleep. Though, if Aziraphale was honest with himself, he never did fully believe the lie.

“Come on. Everyone will be waiting.”

One of Crowley’s eyes cracked open to glare at Aziraphale before closing again. Limbs and a flexible spine began to languorously move and stretch underneath the blanket, resulting in Crowley lolling on his back with an arm over his eyes.

He sniffed the air a few times before declaring, “Bloody Hell angel. It smells like a bakery in here.”

“It does smell rather good doesn’t it?”

Crowley’s arm dropped with a thud so Aziraphale could see him dramatically rolling his eyes. “There’s even more snow,” he droned, glancing out the window to the bright, snow-covered village. Cotton wool flakes gracefully fell from the fluffy white clouds that encircled the village.

“Would you expect any different?” Aziraphale teased, raising his eyebrows challengingly in what Crowley affectionately referred to as his “bastard face”.

“I don’t get why Adam still likes the stuff so much.”

“Well, maybe you can ask him if you get up and get yourself organised to leave,” Aziraphale said primly, resulting in a sneer from Crowley. “Come on, stir your stumps. I only need to put the gingerbread into the Tupperware and get wrapped up, then I’ll be ready to leave.”

Aziraphale could hear Crowley mumbling, though he knew better than to believe the demon’s grumbles. He looked forward to seeing the children each year.

* * *

By the time Aziraphale and Crowley walked to Jasmine Cottage it had stopped snowing, much to Crowley’s silent relief. The cottage, like the rest of the village, looked like a scene from a Christmas card. Snow covered the roof, a small tree and Christmas lights decorated the outside of the cottage. There was even a beautiful evergreen and berry wreath adorning the front door.

Almost immediately after Crowley closed the squeaky gate the door to the cottage flew open to reveal a hoard of teenagers and Dog shouting their welcomes.

“Hey kids.” Crowley waved his free arm lazily.

“Happy Holidays,” beamed Aziraphale.

“Would you like some help with all those?” Wensleydale asked. Aziraphale found it so refreshing to see such a kind, polite young man. Not that the rest of the children were bad per say. Wensleydale seemed to always be so considerate and level headed. Especially in comparison to the rest of today’s youth.

“Why, that would be very good of you. Thank you.” Aziraphale didn’t need his extra senses or eyes to know what face Crowley was pulling behind his back as he transferred some of his load to Wensleydale, following everyone inside.

The inside of Jasmine cottage was every bit as beautiful and festive as the outside. Every room was tastefully decorated and reflected the young couple more and more with each visit. The obliviousness of humans would never cease to amaze Aziraphale. How the previous owners didn’t realise how strange it was to suddenly want to sell the cottage to Anathema after she and Newt announced their engagement he would never know.

The comforting smell of pine hit Aziraphale as soon as he stepped into the living room. A beautiful tree with twinkling-coloured lights and ornaments stood pride of place in front of the window. Newt and Anathema sat curled up on the couch.

“Happy Holidays,” greeted Aziraphale before depositing the presents underneath the tree for everyone. “I’ve brought some nibbles to add to the collection.”

“I’ll go get a plate,” announced Newt, presumably disappearing to the kitchen while Crowley chatted away with the children.

“They look tasty,” Anathema praised adding the gingerbread to the food table. “You made them yourself?”

“I’ve been experimenting.”

Aziraphale’s attention was drawn away from all the scrummy party food by an eruption of laughter from the children and Crowley. “Don’t tell the angel that,” Crowley sniggered.

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing,” Warlock said with a mischievous grin Aziraphale was all too familiar with.

Aziraphale hummed. “And how are you doing lad? Glad to be back in England?” Warlock had been staying America since the summer because of his father’s work, though he somehow managed to make it back in time for their annual party.

“Suppose, missed my friends.” Aziraphale and Crowley dreaded to think how much time he had spent alone over the past seven months. “Had some tutors teaching me stuff because I couldn’t go to boarding school here. Didn’t like them as much as the ones I used to have.”

Aziraphale giggled. He was glad Warlock had joined the little Tadfield gang after the failed Armageddon. Warlock and Adam had become fast friends since the two began corresponding. Aziraphale was confused as to how Adam managed to find and contact him via the internet. Probably down to his residual powers.

What Aziraphale was more confused about was how readily Warlock accepted the whole situation and revelation. Still, he and Crowley were both pleased to see him. It was hard not to get too attached when you spent so much time trying to influence a child.

Crowley’s mouth curved into a wicked grin. “Which one of your old tutors was your favourite?”

“Well…..” Warlock trailed off in thought, a grin matching Crowley’s spread over his face. “They both taught me some pretty different and cool stuff, but I liked that I was better at math than both of them.”

Blessedly they were interrupted by Newt, “Come on, now everyone’s here grab a plate. Then we can get to the presents.”

As usual the children swarmed to the food table. Aziraphale gave Crowley a stern look while said demon stood unashamedly smirking with his hip cocked to the side. The angel tutted disapprovingly before turning back toward the food table.

Armed with food the children and Crowley sat dotted about the floor while Aziraphale took his usual spot in the comfy armchair in the corner. He watched Crowley glaring at the tree before passing out presents for everyone to open. The presents could have found their way to underneath everyone’s trees to be opened on Christmas morning, but Aziraphale enjoyed watching them all opening the presents when they met in-between Christmas and New Year.

Warlock immediately began shaking his present to try and guess what it was making Aziraphale wince. “I wouldn’t do that. It’s a bit delicate.”

“Oh! Is it that watch I wanted?”

“You’ll need to open it to find out.” chuckled Aziraphale.

The rest of the children followed suit trying to predict their gifts. Ideas were thrown around the room, each one more outlandish than the last. They joked Adam’s was a calendar and light up warning sign to help keep track of his homework and Newt got tubes of wrapping paper that were wrapped to look like long Christmas crackers.

Amidst all the paper being torn and shouts of delight and thanks Aziraphale heard Brian calling his name. “You do realise we only half celebrate because of my grandparents, right?” he asked, pointing to the label on his present with a cursive “Happy Hanukkah”.

“I know, but I want to make sure I don’t potentially offend anyone.”

“Oh. My. Go-” Pepper gasped, stopping herself short of finishing that sentence and glancing up at Crowley who had his elastic eyebrows raised.

“They DEFINITELY didn’t have anything to do with those.” he said.

“They’re brilliant!” she exclaimed flicking through the book titles including _The Second Sex, I know why the caged bird sings, Internment_ and _As long as the grass grows_.

“Well, what else were we to get our budding activist?”

Pepper thanked Crowley much to the demon’s char grin, then Aziraphale in turn knowing although they were books, the demon was more responsible for the gift based on the modern titles. When Aziraphale thought about it, the children’s gifts were usually more from Crowley.

He watched Warlock try on his “cool” new designer shades, Wensleydale reading the instructions of his build your own solar robot, Brian talking excitedly about his new video game and Adam flicking through his star maps with his new binoculars by his side. Crowley seemed to know what they would want a lot better than Aziraphale ever did.

That was alright though. He still enjoyed the process of going shopping with Crowley, and the resulting excitement. The gifts for the adults and Dog were more his department. He understood Newt and Anathema much better than the children. Just like Crowley, he always knew exactly what to get them for Christmas.

Newt loved his scratch off movie poster and world map to show all the new places he and Anathema had travelled to (the pair had caught quite the “travel bug” as Crowley put it). And the look on Anathema’s face when she unwrapped her new dress was conformation enough that it would be adored. Aziraphale made sure to catch Crowley’s eye as Anathema thanked him for the dress.

_“What that Heaven are we doing in here angel?”_

_“I want to see if there’s something for Anathema.”_

_“I know she’s got a quirky taste in clothing but there’s no way she’s gonna want something like this.” Crowley gestured vaguely to the shop._

_“What’s wrong with it? I think a lot of it looks rather nice”_

_“It’s ancient!”_

Dipping his head, Aziraphale raised his eyebrows in a way that cried “I told you so”. Crowley sneered at him, baring his teeth in disgust at the smugness radiating off Aziraphale. He wasn’t one for falling into the sin of pride, but this was one of those few times where he couldn’t resist the temptation to gloat at Crowley.

Even Dog seemed to enjoy his treats and chew toy. It had taken Aziraphale a little while to get over the whole “Hell Hound” aspect of Dog. But had grown quite fond of the thing when he realised, he was more terrier than anything else.

After everyone had their fill of gossip, stories and goodies the Them decided it was time for messing about in the snow. Warlock, Crowley and Newt followed them in the rush to get wrapped up to go out into the bitter cold. It took some persuasion, but Aziraphale managed to convince Crowley to wear his new hat, scarf and glove set the children got him. It wasn’t remotely as “un-cool” looking as Crowley made it out to be but the snow had picked up again and the demon, being part snake and used to the warmer temperatures of Hell, didn’t exactly run hot.

Every so often Aziraphale heard a scream from a particularly well aimed hit. He didn’t understand the appeal of a snowball fight, but the children and Dog enjoyed it. He watched the chaos of children against “adults” unfold in the garden. Adam threw a snowball at Crowley hitting him square in the face knocking his glasses off, much to the hysterics of the group. Aziraphale chuckled at the shocked expression on the demon’s face.

Crowley’s eyes grew full of mischief as beautiful wings erupted into this plane of existence, towering behind him. With one swift movement he flapped his wings spraying snow all over the children making them look like they’d been in an avalanche. Once the dust settled snowballs whizzed around in the air, one for each child, chasing them until it hit its target.

Thankfully, Jasmine cottage was at the edge of the village. So, it was unlikely anyone would see the demon in his current state with miracled snowballs zooming around the place and die of a heart attack. But if someone did happen to walk by, Aziraphale would make sure they would only see whatever they wanted to see.

“Here you are.” At some point during Aziraphale’s surveillance Anathema had crept up beside him with a cup of warm cocoa.

“Ah, lovely. Thank you my dear.”

“Any injuries yet?” Anathema inquired.

“All seems to be fine for now.” Newt was rather prone to getting a black eye or some other injury during their fun.

“Good.”

“I’m surprised the children still like partaking in this. I would’ve thought they might have outgrown it by now.” Aziraphale mused.

“Don’t let them hear you calling them that,” said Anathema, drawing Aziraphale’s attention away for the window. “They’re always reminding everyone that they’re not little kids anymore.” Anathema smiled into her mug.

“Of course, at fourteen they’re classed as teenagers aren’t they?”

Outside Dog started barking, trying to catch the snowballs before they disappeared into the blanket of snow covering the garden. Crowley flapped his wings again covering everyone in snow making one of the boys shriek his name. The demon in question was cackling at the turmoil he had created before possessing more snowballs. His sharp cheeks and nose beautifully pink from the cold.

“Then again, if a demon who is over six thousand years old can still have so much fun, I’m sure a few teenagers can’t be too old for it.”

“Everything still going ok there?” Anathema’s tone was sweet but the arch to her eyebrow and glint in her eye suggested something else entirely.

“We’re both doing quite well. Settled into a nice routine.”

“Does he still get a bit fidgety?”

“Not so much now. Not since we’ve been together, officially anyway.” Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed as he thought of their new development. Their feelings for each other wasn’t exactly the news of the century, but it was still quite new for them. They were both getting used to being able to be so open about it.

“Good. His aura gets better every time I see him. And so, does yours. You both seem very happy.”

Aziraphale swallowed down the lump in his throat. “And what about you and your young man? Only four months until the big day.”

“Yes, the year has gone fast. But everything is going along to plan. You’re both still planning on coming right?”

“Of course! Couldn’t miss the opportunity to see you looking so stunning in your dress.”

“You don’t even know what it looks like.”

“I know you’ll look lovely though.”

“Flatterer.” Anathema said dryly before biting the head off a gingerbread man. “Hmm. These taste great!”

Aziraphale smiled, gaze returning to the pandemonium in the snow. To the untrained eye Crowley appeared fine. But with his movements becoming marginally sluggish and the tell-tale feeling of his demonic miracle weakening, Aziraphale knew he had to get Crowley back inside.

“Maybe we should get everyone inside for some and cocoa before they all get frostbite.”

“I’ll go get the mugs.”

Aziraphale made the mistake of stepping out of the door to stand on the porch to call them in. Before he could get a word out a snowball hit him right in the centre of his chest, and he knew exactly who was responsible.

“Crowley!”

“What?”

“You know exactly what!” Crowley stood with his hands in his pockets, the picture of a trouble-maker. He was dusted in snow from head to toe, including his wings making them look like a starry night sky. The sight was playing havoc with Aziraphale’s insides. “Anathema’s getting the cocoa ready for everyone to warm up.”

Crowley’s wings folded into nowhere as the last few errant snowballs were thrown before the group trailed inside, gladly accepting their mugs of cocoa. Even Crowley despite not supposedly liking the stuff, which was testament to how cold he was.

They all continued to chat, and Aziraphale kept a close eye on his demon. Adam slipped Dog another cocktail sausage before sauntering over to talk to Aziraphale.

“You alright?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale startled, “of course. And how are you, young man? I haven’t had much chance to speak to you.”

“I’m good. Managing to mostly keep things under control if that’s what you’re wonderin.”

If Aziraphale was honest he was wondering. Sometimes Adam’s residual powers went a little, off. Nothing drastic, but accidents had happened. Crowley chalked it down to hormones.

“That’s not all I care about Adam. I am genuinely interested in you and your wellbeing. How is school?” Aziraphale, like most out of touch adults whose knowledge of children and teenagers was limited, always asked two questions to show their interest in their life. This was the first.

“It’s fine, though it sounds like Warlock learned better stuff from his old tutors than we get taught.” Aziraphale tried, and failed to bite back a grin. “Anathema still passes on her magazines though so that’s something to read. Though I have got a history test when I get back after the holidays?” Adam questioned with a glint in his eye.

“I’m not helping you with your test Adam. It would be an unfair advantage.”

“What’s the point of us knowing people who’ve literally been around since the beginning if we can’t use all that knowledge and experience?”

Aziraphale stood firm, pursing his lips.

“Fine.” said Adam gloomily, rolling his eyes.

“And is there anyone special in your life?” This was the second. “What about Pepper? You’re both quite close.”

The look of utter horror and disgust on Adam’s face was one to rival one of Crowley’s most expressive moments when he’s forced into experiencing “nice” things. “Eww! No way! She’s practically my sister. Besides, not my type.”

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Aziraphale’s mouth. “Terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Adam responded by scrunching up his nose as if he smelled something distasteful.

“I hope you manage to get plenty of use of those star maps and your new binoculars. I have no doubt if you have any questions Crowley would be happy to answer them.”

“I’m sure I’ll get enough clear nights,” smirked Adam.

Aziraphale’s gaze flitted back to Crowley, remembering Crowley’s remark on Adam still controlling the weather (albeit intentionally now). He was hovering near a radiator on the other side of the room, nursing a drink which suspiciously looked like it had alcohol added to it. The twinkling lights from the tree wonderfully illuminated him. Colours danced on his hair changing it to different shades of red and brown.

Then, Aziraphale noticed it. A minute shiver. Crowley was cold. They had come inside from the snow and cold over an hour ago, but for some reason Crowley wasn’t warming up. Aziraphale’s brows furrowed causing Adam to follow his line of vision.

“Excuse me dear boy.”

“Uh huh,” said Adam knowingly. “Wondered how long it would take you,” he mumbled, but the angel never heard him.

Aziraphale wound his way to Crowley’s side. “Crowley? Are you alright?”

Crowley hummed in a way that was supposed to sound reassuring, but Aziraphale wasn’t convinced. “Am fine angel.”

Aziraphale’s hand found slender, icy fingers. “No, you’re not. You’re absolutely frozen Crowley!” The demon shrugged. “Come on. Let’s get you back and warmed up.”

In a matter of moments the pair were bundled up to face the snow and cold walk back to their cottage. Aziraphale dutifully thanked their hosts, making their excuses of it getting late and dark.

“Happy New Year when it comes!” he bid everyone as form of a goodbye as they stepped out into the cold air again. Followed by goodbyes, Happy New Years and see you at the weddings.

Luckily the cottage they were renting wasn’t too far away. They trudged through the ever-increasing snow passing the other houses and cottages, now beautifully lit up with their lights glowing and twinkling in the dark. The village had such a warm feeling to it despite the snow and almost freezing temperature. Unfortunately, only actual warmth would make a difference to the demon’s temperature.

The cottage door opened with a snap of Aziraphale’s fingers (or as much of a snap you can manage wearing gloves). He ushered Crowley inside, turning lights on as he went to the fireplace to light a fire. The owner of the cottage had kindly prepared the fire before they arrived so it wasn’t long before it was adding extra warmth to the cosy little cottage.

“There,” said Aziraphale purposefully, removing Crowley’s coat, hat, scarf and gloves. “You sit yourself down in front of there and I’ll get some cocoa to heat you up.”

“I’d prefer something stronger.” Crowley folded himself into a pile on the rug as close to the fire as he could get without being inside the fireplace itself.

Rolling his eyes at his stubborn demon Aziraphale wrapped the fluffy blanket from the couch around Crowley’s shoulders. “Fine, I’ll get you hot mulled wine then.”

When Aziraphale returned with two mugs, one with mulled wine for Crowley and one with cocoa for himself, Crowley had removed his glasses and was staring into the fire. The blanket was still wrapped tightly around him but he did at least look a bit more comfortable.

“Here we are.” Aziraphale handed Crowley his mug before joining him on the floor. It was unusual for the angel to be so bohemian, but he wanted to be close to Crowley, and it was best he stayed close to the fire.

They sat in peaceful silence for a few moments watching and listening to the fire. Despite coming from the ruckus of their gathering Aziraphale felt nice and relaxed. Much different to previous years when they drove there and back on the same day. Having a break from bustling London, being in their own shared, cosy, domestic little world was rather nice. A place that was neither his nor Crowley’s.

A thought that had been rolling around in his mind for a while had finally formed into something tangible. He just needed to be brave enough to voice this idea. Aziraphale took a moment to build himself up to ask the question by looking at his partner. The flickering glow from the fire lit up Crowley so beautifully. His eyes sparkled, the flames turning them to a warm, deep amber.

Crowley must have felt his gaze as he turned his attention to Aziraphale, his head quirked questioningly.

“I was thinking how lovely it has been, staying in the cottage for the weekend. Being together in our own little space.”

Crowley’s eyebrows wrinkled. “We’re practically living together in the shop.”

“Yes, but, the bookshop is more my space than yours.” Aziraphale fretted with his mug, swilling the last remnants of his cocoa round and round. “What if- What if we had our own place? Somewhere that was equally yours and mine. A nice little cottage somewhere peaceful. Like this one.”

“You want to move to Tadfield?”

“No, not Tadfield. We’d never get peace from the Them if we were here. But somewhere similar. Somewhere close to the sea? You always did like the beach.”

Crowley’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. “That, that sounds perfect Angel. But wont you miss the bookshop?”

“A little perhaps. We could maybe keep it for when we want some time in the city. But as long as I’m with you it doesn’t matter.”

Crowley’s cheeks flushed, but not due to him warmer. Aziraphale reached out to hold his hand, and when his fingers curled around the demon’s he discovered they were every bit as ice cold as they were at Jasmine cottage.

“Crowley! Why are you still freezing?”

“Might be because I put my wings away still covered in snow?” responded Crowley, his tone questioning in an attempt to lighten his impending scolding.

“You silly serpent! Why would you do that?”

A mumble that sounded like the word forgot escaped from the demon as he tucked his nose underneath the blanket.

Aziraphale sighed as he placed his mug on the edge of the fire place. “Would you like me to groom them for you my dear? It might help you warm up.”

The red blanket fell off Crowley’s shoulders and two wings flapped into existence. As Aziraphale expected, they were still speckled with pieces of snow. No wonder the demon was still so cold with that chill drafting over his back.

Aziraphale ensured his hands were warm before gently brushing the snow off the shiny feathers. Crowley hissed at the sensation while Aziraphale delicately carded his fingers through the feathers, straightening the barbs after removing the snow and cool water.

Over time the hisses became gasps and moans as the demon enjoyed the feeling of Aziraphale caring for his sensitive wings. When Aziraphale shuffled to get better access to the last few feathers, he could see the evidence of Crowley’s enjoyment in his face and the tenting of his trousers. His eyes were closed in bliss and his teeth bit into his soft lips to keep himself quiet.

The sight almost made Aziraphale rush to finish, or stop completely to see to Crowley in a different way. The feeling between his own legs as the result of the sounds that did escape Crowley would have appreciated the change of devotion. But it wasn’t often the roles were reversed and Crowley let himself be taken care of by Aziraphale. And like the hedonist he was, he would take full advantage of this opportunity.

After a few minutes more of preening Aziraphale smoothed out the last silky feather. He may have run his fingers over it a few times more than necessary just to enjoy the feeling and the little groans coming from Crowley.

Gently, Aziraphale moved the wing out of his way so he could get to the demon better. Crowley let out a long, low sigh as Aziraphale edged over. He cupped Crowley’s face with a hand, stroking his thumb over the little snake tattoo before planting a soft kiss on it. Crowley inhaled sharply as his eyes shot open.

The angel continued to place light kisses along Crowley’s cheek, jaw, behind his ear. Crowley extended his long neck to allow Aziraphale better access, eyes rolling in his head.

“Hmm, you do feel warmer now my dear?” Aziraphale purred, kissing Crowley’s pulse point, “But perhaps not quite warm enough yet.” He used a little teeth to nibble making Crowley gasp his name, sending a jolt right through Aziraphale. “Perhaps we need to get you into bed. And we can seal our new Arrangement properly?”

“Ngk.” Crowley paused, trying to get his thoughts together. “Might still be warmer in front of the fire.”

A smirk grew over Aziraphale’s face as he nosed his way to Crowley’s lips. “Well, we’ll need to stay here then wont we?”

“We will.”

Finally, Aziraphale met Crowley’s wonderful lips, moving his free hand up his back and over his wings to his soft hair. Slowly, Crowley was dipped onto his back so Aziraphale could make sure he was thoroughly warmed, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
